


Verified

by SoVeryAverageMe



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Tho he still really cares about Kuroo), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Exasperated Manager!Kenma, Famous!Kuroo, M/M, Non-Famous Daichi, Twitter, famous/not famous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Kuroo accidentally tweets his phone number. Kenma attempts to solve the problem, while Kuroo's too busy falling in love with a tweet.





	Verified

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15970417#cmt15970417) for SASO 2017

_**@kuroocat** hey, I think you accidentally tweeted your number_

Kuroo didn't even have time to respond before his phone started buzzing uncontrollably. He left it on the table in denial that maybe it would stop, and this was all just a horrible dream. 

Kenma was going to kill him.

Why did this always have to happen to him? 

Ignoring the flood of incoming calls and texts, he grabbed his phone off the table and dialed the one number that’s already been programmed into it. 

“Hey Kenma,” he said, drawing out the first word. 

“What did you do this time?” his manager replied, having dealt with all of Kuroo’s mistakes from when the the actor was just doing cameos in daytime soaps to him gaining his leading man status in the industry. 

“How did you know that something happened?” Kuroo smirked, “Maybe I just wanted to talk to one of my closest confidants.”

“You only use that tone of voice when you mess up.” 

“Do not.” 

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

“Do too,” Kenma sighed, “You also called my work number instead of my personal phone.” The two of them had never had a high level of professionalism, Kuroo having taken the chance to sign with Kenma, even though the man had just graduated school. 

He didn’t even know that Kenma had a work phone. 

Kuroo could hear the smirk in Kenma’s voice when he added, “Plus, Akaashi already texted me. We’re still keeping that tally to figure out if you or Bokuto is harder to manage.” 

Kenma sighed, “I can’t believe that you tweeted out your phone number. We literally just got a new one for you after The Daishou Incident.” 

“Ughh,” Kuroo groaned, “Please don’t remind me of that snake.” While the press ate up the _”friendly”_ rivalry between him and his most recent co-star, things were a lot more tense behind the scenes. 

“How did it happen anyways?” 

“I was just trying to DM Bo my new number, and I guess that I must have accidentally hit the wrong button.” Kuroo shakes his head in exasperation, he hadn’t even had that number for a full day yet. “Is there any way that we can fake it and say it was a joke or something?” 

Kenma’s voice is monotone, and Kuroo can imagine him lifting a single eyebrow at him. “You literally wrote, _‘hey hey hey, this is my new number, text me anytime bro_.”

“Okay…” he said drawing out the word to annoy Kenma, “that might be a little hard to explain.” 

“How’d you figure out you tweeted your number? You usually keep your phone on silent,” Kenma asked, and then continues with a thinly-veiled threat in his voice, “unless you’ve actually been ignoring my calls all these years.” 

“No no,” Kuroo said, “I left my phone on vibrate, and it was practically vibrating off the table. Plus,” he didn’t know why he felt compelled to add, “some person on twitter told me before the worst of it started.”

“Someone you know or just some random fan?” 

“Ummm...” Kuroo pulled up the profile on his laptop, having no clue why the two of them were seemingly invested in this singular tweet, “It looks like some random fan. He tweets about his friends, volleyball, and wor—” 

“Are you okay?” Kenma asked, genuine concern leaking into his voice. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo whispered, “He’s hot. Like mind-boggling, I’ve worked with actual super models and they don’t even compare, Hot.” 

“You can’t fall in love with some person just because they tweeted you once and they’re attractive.” 

“I can certainly try,” Kuroo insisted, “He works at the coffeeshop downtown. Do you think that you can organize a pap walk during one of his shifts?”

“You want me to organize a photo op for the paparazzi so that you can try to meet this stranger who tweeted you? You don’t even know him.” 

“I know that he loves his friends a lot. And that when given my number he decided to tweet me, warning me, instead of taking advantage of it. I know that he’s funny and likes to play volleyball, and that he hates rude customers at work.” Kuroo stopped, thinking that he was walking the fine line between “interested” and “creep,” before backpedaling, “Plus, I just want to meet him. If he seems sketchy or treats me weird because I’m a celebrity, I’ll drop it.” 

“How deep into his twitter feed are you right now?” Kenma asked, already starting to acquiescence to this wholly ridiculous plan. 

Kuroo sighed, feeling just a little guilty before admitting, “Eight months.” 

“One pap walk, and you go in with Bokuto and _leave_ with Bokuto. Got it?” Kuroo hums out an affirmative. “You leave if the guy turns out not to be all that he seems to be online.” 

“Of course, Kenma. I’m not going to keep pursuing the guy if he seems weird or if it’s going to start some unhealthy power dynamics because he’s a super fan or something.” 

“Fine,” Kenma gave in, “I’ll work with Akaashi and set up a pap walk for tomorrow. I’ll also send you your new number tonight.” 

“You’re the best Ken,” Kuroo said, smiling full of affection for his best friend.

Kenma replied with a dry “I know,” before hanging up.

Well… Kuroo mused. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, he glanced down at the profile still open on his computer: 

_Sawamura Daichi._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here.so](http://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
